Amber
Amber is a light-brown dragoness with dark-red underbelly and chest, dark-brown hair that goes from her head to the end of her neck and on her tail, four silver horns on each side of her head, a silver tail-blade and dark-brown eyes. She wears a purple striped choker-necklace. History In Legend of Amber Live in the Valley of Peace Amber was founded in a lake as an egg by a dragoness named Daya, who raised her as her own child for 13 year's, before telling her the truth. Amber was friends with two other kids, who she also thought we're her cousin's, Tony and Lulu. They played together all day and later, they would watch the sunset, before going to they're homes. Just before Amber learned about her adoption, she noticed that Tony was sad about something and wanted to ask what it was, but Lulu stopped her. Later at night, Amber had a nightmare where she was chased by a darkness and she escaped it inside a large room with two chair at the end of it. On one of them was sitting a light-golden dragoness wearing a crown. When darkness came from behind the dragoness and surrounded Amber, she was afraid and crying. The same dragoness she saw sitting on the chair came to her and hugged her calling Amber her child, just before she woke up. The next day Amber got mad to her friends after they called her weird for having a strange dream. She yelled at them and ran back home, where Daya told Amber that she must be ready to forgive them, if she wants them to forgive her. Later on that same day, Daya's older sister; Raya comes to they're home to inform that her's and Daya's younger sister Maya was turning black. Amber followed her mother and aunt to Maya's home and while Daya and Raya talked, she noticed Tony crying at the corner with Lulu comforting him and she joined them. When Daya told them the only way to save Maya from a lifetime of pain was to kill her. Amber suddenly had a vision of a shiny golden figure, who touched her on her chest and she knew another way to save Maya's life. Amber was turned into her light-form and she healed Maya with touching her paw and after this she had returned back to normal and had fallen asleep. After Amber woke up back at home, Daya has talk with her and reveals that she isn't her real mother, much to Amber's surprise. In the morning Amber listened Daya tell her how she found her at the lake and saying that she was sorry to have kept her adoption a secret for so long and Amber forgave her. Early on the next day Amber left home to find her real family, only to be stopped by Tony, who wanted to help her and showed her the lake, where she was found. After saying goodbye to Tony, Amber flies away to the forest far from the valley. Starting the search While being in the forest Amber heard a scream coming from deeper inside the forest. She ran's towards it to see what's going on, only to find a blue, red striped dragoness attacked by a shadow-warrior. Amber helps her by attacking the shadow-warrior using her earth-element on it, but she get's hit by it and looses consciousness. Later she wakes up inside a temple and finds out that she was saved by a red dragoness named Aqua who is one of the four guardians living in the temple. The girl she helped was named Angel and she was okay as well. She also met the other three guardians, Aori, Retasu and Electra and told them why she was in that forest. While being in the temple, Amber found out who her real parent's were and that her mother was dead, but her father was alive. Soon enough Amber leaves the temple to find him and she is joined by Angel, who owes her for saving her life from the shadow-warrior. Meeting Red and reunited with father On they're journey, Amber and Angel ran into a red dragon named Red, who said to be Amber's father's apprentice. Amber agreed to follow Red to her father and soon they got to the river, where they we're ambushed by some shadow-warriors. Much to Amber's surprise, Red didn't help them and later Amber found herself and Angel locked in a dungeon inside the royal palace. At first Amber thought that Red was in there with them and asked where he was. Angel told her that Red had led them to a trap and that he was Flames' son. Amber felt heartbroken, for she had started to like the red male. Later at the same night, Amber saw Red coming in the dungeon trying to free the two girls, but after the scene he did to them at the river, Amber and Angel could not trust him anymore and also because he was the son of Flames. Red however tells them that he is not Flames's real son, making both Angel and Amber look surprised. At first they tried to escape through the palace, but the shadow-warriors had come back early from they're night-hunt. Suddenly a hooded dragon came out from a hidden tunnel and told them all to follow him outside. Once out the hooded dragon revealed himself to be the real king of this kingdom and Amber's father, Don. After escaping the palace dungeon and meeting her father, Amber, Angel and Red followed him to his hideout, where they got something to eat and while Angel and Red slept, Amber had a talk with her father, who told her what happened after he had put her egg in the river. He also told her more about her necklace. The next morning Amber had a talk with Red, who explained her how he ended up being adopted by Flames. Amber forgave him for his actions earlier. Final battle Two day's passed and one of the guardians Ellie came to tell Amber and her father that the temple had been attacked by shadow-warrior's. Angel left with Electra to help them, while Don Amber and Red attacked the palace. After getting inside the palace, Amber and Red got some armor to protect them, but after they we're attacked by a shadow-warrior and Don was badly wounded and died. Amber felt sad about her father's sudden death and didn't want to leave him behind. Red told her she should find Flames, while he took Don's body somewhere safe. Amber ended up in the throne room and faced Flames, who gave her a change of becoming his servant if she gave up her necklace. Amber refused and she attacked Flames together with Red, who had joined her earlier. While fighting, Red took a direct hit from Flames to protect Amber and fell down on the floor. Flames Attacked Amber again, but this time he was pushed back by a wave of light. Amber attacked Flames, but he got out of the way and bit her neck, making it hard for her to breath. Amber's necklace's power grew even stronger and pulled Flames off her and before he could attack her again, Amber used her light-power's to push him back once more. Amber used more power and turned Flames into a stone statue. After the light in the room died out, Amber fell unconscious. Later, Amber found herself on bed and someone had brought her some fruits and water. Soon, Aqua came in and Amber learned what had happened and was relieve to hear that Red was okay. After resting some more, Amber was reunited with Red and hugged him. New princess At that same day, there was a huge party held in the palace to celebrate the new princess. Amber told her people that she was too young to be queen yet, so the guardians will stay and help her rule, until she is old enough. Amber is also reunited with her adoptive-mother and the other's as well. When she see's Red leave the party, she follows him. She learns that Red wanted to leave to find his friends that went missing after his adoption. Amber granted him good luck and he kissed her before flying off. Before returning in Amber shouted after him that she loved him and she'll be waiting for him. Kin Members Mother: Caipirinha(Deceased) Father: Don (Deceased) Others Grandfathers: Max (Deceased) Tyrone (Deceased) Grandmothers: Sharley (Deceased) Crystal (Deceased) Great-grandfather Matt (Deceased) Great-grandmother: Serah (Deceased) Uncle: Flames Grand-uncle: Andy (Deceased) Cousin: Blue Foster-mother: Daya Foster-aunts: Raya Maya Foster-cousins Lulu Tony Husband Red Sons Flame Silver Daughter Ember Foster-daughter Angel Mother-in-law: Cora (Deceased) Father-in-law Tony (Deceased) Trivia If Amber would have been hatched to Don and Caipirinha, she would have been named Ashura. There was a plan of Amber having a deceased older brother Category:Dragoness Category:Female Category:Legend of Amber Category:Royalty